NARUTO AND NORMAL WORLD COLLIDE!
by Iamthelostone13194
Summary: Lisol was sitting with her cousin Tomomi watching ‘Naruto’ when all of a sudden the T.V glowed a brilliant…PINK? WTF? They get sucked into the T.V and explore the Naruto world! GaiOC NarutoOC


Summary: Lisol was sitting with her cousin Tomomi watching 'Naruto' when all of a sudden the T.V glowed a brilliant…PINK!?!?!? WTF!?!?!?!!? They get sucked into the T.V and explore the Naruto world!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Liana and Tomomi!!!!

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…if you take a left on I-drive….Okay It's not that far- It's Florida. My cousin Tomomi and I were waiting in anticipation of our favorite anime- Naruto. All of a sudden, what would have been an extremely retarded McDonalds commercial cut off, and the TV switched to a vibrant…"PINK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! WTF!?!??!?!?!?!?!, WHY IS THE T.V GLOWING PINK!?!?!?!?!?" I shouted. "…I don't know…lets touch it!!!!!" Tomomi shouted like a retard "OK!" I shouted…weirdly, when we touched-well when she touched it-I was latched on her arm, it felt as if some external force was tugging us in…

I'd tell you how it looked, but all I remembered was darkness…

!#$%$^^(&*$%$^&**

'poke'

…

'poke'

"Arg, what the hell!?!?!" I grumbled while gaining consciousness. When I opened my eyes I saw a mass of yellow hair and probably the most…blue eyes in the entire world…

I heaved a sweet sigh at the thought….

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" I shouted grabbing my head in pain. In response, the (hot) blonde kid shot backwards hitting a long stick, throwing a monstrous rock flying through the air and landing on his head…"OW man! What the hell! " he screamed while his legs flailed and his arms pushed at the rock trying to movie it.

After a rather amusing struggle (which involved a lot of curses and screaming) I found myself on the ground dying from laughter. In a rather un-masculine huff, he stalked over to me and said "Hey lady, who the hell do you think you are? I'm going to be the next Hokage someday, so you better believe it!". More snorting. " Why the hell are you still laughing!?" He shouted frustrated.

I stopped laughing and said in the simplest of terms "Well I'm laughing because you have a giant red spot on your head, and I'm-" I got cut off from when Tomomi burst through the bushes looking like she did _nothing suspicious_ and hid behind me. "What did you do?" I asked with a bored look on my face. Before she had the chance to answer a herd of squirrels all came rushing through the bushes. The blonde haired kid grabbed me and jumped out of the way so I could only watch in bemusement as squrriels mauled my retarded cousin. "OH MY GAWD, SOMEONE HELP ME" my half- Japanese half-Quillette cousin screamed, and only the evil high-pitched laughter of squrriels could be heard.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST:**

A group of three people, an adult and two teenagers, sat crowded in a small camping area, apparently waiting for something. All of a sudden, the three tensed as a girly scream rang through the air.

"Did you hear that?" a pink haired girl asked.

"Yes, we should probably see what it was…" A man with REALLY tall silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face, muffled.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" The pink haired girl asked again.

There was a universal pause. The final member of the group, a boy with black hair and dark eyes only had one thing to say about this.

"Ah crap."

**BACK WITH LISOL AND TOMOMI:**

"Do you think we should help her?" I asked.

"Probably." He said

"You know, I still don't know your name," He asked on

"OH, my name is Lisol, I'm half-Japanese half-English, what about you?" I said

"Well first off my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and someday I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto sa-…wait a minute Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!

As I was about to say something when , a pink haired girl, and dark haired boy, and an old man burst through the bushes and the pink haired girl said "What did you do Naruto!?" in anger.

"Why do I always get blamed for things!?" Naruto whined in frustration.

"Well technically it wasn't his fault, because it was really my retarded cousin, Tomomi's, fault, she was being an idiot and pissed off a bunch of squrriels and had them try and kill her.'' I said with a smart person pose

Finally Tomomi got all of the squrriels off of her, with a severe effort, and looked at the old man, then prompted to drool… ew…

"Ok who are you old man and why is my cousin drooling over you?!" I shouted/asked

'Wow she is so perfect for h-WHAT DID SHE SAY!?!?!?!?!?' Tomomi thought but at the end she glared at Lisol, and proceeded to thwack her on the head.

"AH! What the hell woman!" I shouted in pain

"DO NOT CALL HIM OLD MAN!!!!!" Tomomi shouted with a fan-girl rage.

"WHY NOT!!!!" I yelled

…dotdotdot…

"Um…Lisol can I have a sec with you." Tomomi demanded

"Ok!" I said with a sudden burst of energy

*()*

Lisol's weird cousin dragged her over to a bush and huddled her then proceeded to whisper to her quietly

Lisol stood up and looked at us with a shocked expression, then got pulled down again.

"HOW!?!?!?!?" Lisol asked…maybe shouted, it was kind of whispered.

They stopped talking and Lisol looked over at us then proceeded to pass out…Wait…WHAT!

We ( Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke who went not without a fight, and Me) jogged over to see what happened.

Lisol looked up, after she had sort-of woken up, sighed and then passed out again.

Then, getting annoyed, Sakura suggested " Maybe we should take her to Lady Tsunade?"

Lisol woke with a start shouted "NOOOO DEATH BY CLEVAGE NO- JUTSU!!!!!!!!!" and passed out again.

!#$%^&*()_+~{}|:"?_)(*&^%$#!~|}{":?

AN: Well how did you like it? Review and give me Ideas! Maybe if you ask I'll put you in the story with a character of you choice!!

By The Way: Lisol means " Beautiful Sunset" and Tomomi means " Beautiful Friend" just so you know!!!!


End file.
